1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a waterproof device for cellphones, particularly a waterproof device for cellphones used in underwater photography.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Currently, a variety of functions in smart phones such as wireless Internet, photography, sound recording, satellite positioning, real-time information sharing and music broadcast provide unlimited life convenience to users, particularly the camera function in smart phones used in taking pictures of figures and beautiful scenery.
In addition, modern people pay more attentions to leisure activities at mountains or seas, for example, mountain climbing, cycling, rafting, diving and snorkeling, for physical and mental stress relief. In this regard, many people who love marine leisure activities including diving and snorkeling explore the beautiful underwater world, watching various coral reefs and fishes freely cruising therein, and satisfying themselves with beautiful scenery on pictures taken in diving and snorkeling. However, it will be convenient for the amateurs of diving and snorkeling to take up underwater photography with smart phones directly rather than expensive professional underwater photographic equipment.
Therefore, the manufacturers produced and sold universal waterproof bags wherein a universal waterproof bag with a pocket in which a smart phone is held can be sealed with a pocket mouth clipped for no penetration of water and watertight effect. The universal waterproof bag, however, still has drawbacks as follows:                (1) The waterproof bag carried by a diver suffers higher hydraulic pressures in deeper water which squeeze the waterproof bag to tightly adhere to a smart phone's surface because of no buffer space between the waterproof bag and the smart phone and even damage the smart phone in the case of excessive hydraulic pressures squeezing the smart phone itself;        (2) The waterproof bag, which is manufactured for general purposes rather than cellphones particularly, may be capacious but clumsy and impractical because it does not match dimensions of a cellphone in specifications and must be larger than a mobile phone;        (3) A touch panel on a smart phone which is held but not securely fixed in the waterproof bag may be tapped incorrectly for activation of an unnecessary function;        (4) Electric energy in a smart phone is wasted excessively or even exhausted early in underwater photography or video recording which is still ongoing in virtue of no power supplied to the smart phone in the waterproof bag.        
Against this background, a waterproof device for cellphones as an optimal solution should be designed for marine activities such as diving and snorkeling in a certain depth, applicable to various smart phones with distinct specifications, and internally provided with a power supply module by which a smart phone can be charged in water.